


The best things in life are free

by majesticduxk



Series: flashfic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fallen Cas, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Mild Angst, domestic fic, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1748353#t1748353">spn_masquerade prompt</a>: There are a lot of aspects of humanity that are beyond Castiel's comprehension. But one particular aspect he CAN understand the appeal of. He finds out about the Free Hug Campaign and fully embraces it (and everyone he encounters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best things in life are free

“I don’t understand, Dean. Is there value in freedom, or is there not?”

Sam had no idea what he walked in on. He wracked his brains, but nope. Nothing. Not a single thing. Dean didn’t talk about concepts like that: Dean was a let’s deal with the problem, and then the next one type of guy. Cas? Well, it wasn’t that Cas was an intellectual, but he liked to understand. And given he had no real concept of what made humanity work (and Sam didn’t like to cast stones, but Dean wasn’t really a shining example of the finer points of humanity), conversations with him were… far reaching and difficult. Both things Dean often had no time for. 

“Cas, I’ve got no fucking idea what you mean, man.”

Sam was much more satisfied with that response. It probably was his brother and angel in there. Walking into the kitchen he dropped the bags on table, only to be greeted with two intense stares. 

“I don’t know what you’ve been discussing, and I don’t want to know. In fact, I want no part in it.” He mentally patted himself on the back. Clear, concise, and to the point.

He forgot he was talking to an angel. 

“Sam, Dean seems unable to explain to me. I realise that human systems are by design monetary. There are many sayings alluding to the fact that free is not in fact free. Case in point, _There is no such thing as a free lunch_. This implies, of course, that there is some ulterior motive, and-“

“Ok, Cas. Yeah, I get that. Can’t get something for nothing, no such things as a free lunch, yadda yadda yadda. And?”

Castiel frowned hesitantly at the table. His fingers twitched above a photograph, but before he’d made up his mind, Dean sighed loudly, and pushed it towards Sam.

“He saw this, and now wants to do it. Got no idea why, and I don’t think he does either.”

Castiel’s head snapped up. 

“Not only am I in the room, Dean, I am right beside you. And I would appreciate it if you spoke to me, rather than about me. I’m sure that you would not like me to talk conversationally about you with Sam whilst you are here.”

Dean snorted. “Wouldn’t bother me at all. In fact…”

Sam let the argument wash over him as he reached for the photograph. There were a small group of young men and woman on a bridge, holding _Free Hugs_ signs. A few were smiling and waving, others engaged in hugging. 

Free Hugs.

“-don’t you think, Sam?”

“Huh?”

Sam looked up to find both the angel and his brother staring at him. Shrugging uncomfortably, he looked at Castiel. “I’m pretty sure free hugs is just about being nice, loving your fellow man and…”

Castiel’s expression morphed into something that on a lesser being would be self-satisfied. “My father told us to love the humans. This is something I can do.”

Sam couldn’t help but snicker at Dean’s horrified expression. The angel didn’t seem to notice, as he swept out of the room, ready to pursue his higher calling. 

“Fuck, Sam! I was trying to talk him out of it!”

“Why? Didn’t you say that Cas needed to ‘improve his people skills’?” And yeah, Sam threw in the air quotes to be an ass. 

Dean’s expression turned nasty. “Fine, but you’re responsible.”

“For what?”

“The renegade angel with a hugging mission from God.”

Sam scoffed. Surely it couldn’t be that bad?

~o~

There was very little more miserable than a woebegone angel. Castiel had left that morning, all shiny - _too_ shiny, Dean had remarked darkly – only to return some hours later, shoulders hunched and feet dragging. 

And the beginnings of a black eye.

Sam and Dean were sitting at the table, when Castiel had dejectedly slunk through the kitchen, ignoring Dean’s ‘Wait! Cas! You ok?’, only to throw himself on the lounge. Dean’s hands fluttered uselessly, before clenching. Exchanging a meaningful look with Sam, they quietly stood and followed the angel. 

Cas lay back against the lounge, eyes fixed sightlessly on the TV. A tattered and torn sign lay on the table.

“Uh… Wanna talk about it, buddy?”

When there was no response, Dean sat on one side of the angel, Sam on the other. They sat there in silence until Dean (it was always Dean) broke it.

“So… didn’t go the way you imagined?”

Fists clenching, Castiel seemed to gather himself. “All I wanted to do, was to bring joy to someone’s life. Life… Life is so fleeting. You humans are delicate and easily damaged. Despite this, you endure.” Castiel stared at nothing, before shaking his head. “No, more than endure. _Thrive_. Despite the odds, humans flourish and thrive. But are they happy? Well? Are they?”

Castiel turned to Dean, demanding an answer.

“Ah… you’d have to ask…”

Sam shook his head minutely. He didn’t have high expectations of Dean’s response. Castiel didn’t give him much time to choke. 

“I don’t want to ask anyone else, I’m asking you, Dean. Are you happy?”

Dean stared into Castiel’s serious eyes for as long as he could (five seconds, a good three seconds longer than Sam would have guessed), before looked at Sam. 

“But, Sammy-”

“Dean. If I wanted to ask Sam I would. He is sitting right beside me.” And yeah, Cas sounded a little pissed. “But I didn’t. Instead I asked you. And it’s a simple questions. As simple as they come! It’s yes, or it’s no. Are you happy?”

Fun as it was to watch Dean’s face flush, there were more important things to deal with.

“Cas.”

Sam patiently waited for Castiel to stop staring at Dean. Eventually, unwillingly, he turned his eyes to Sam.

“Yes, Sam?”

“Dean is not happy.” Sam ignored his brother’s spluttered disagreement. “And most people aren’t happy. But they… they don’t like to have it shoved in their faces I guess.”

Castiel sent an inquiring look towards Dean, who was now sulking into the corner, before looking back to Sam.

“I was not attempting to “shove it in their faces”, Sam.” Even the finger quotes had an annoyed tilt to them. “I was just there to bring a little joy and happiness. Touch is important, Sam. And this free hugs movement is globally recognised.”

“I don’t want you to think I haven’t researched this, Sam. I created my sign. It offers my services, which are, just as it says, _Free Hugs_. Initially I thought there might be need for an explanation, but the internet sites told me that this was adequate. I stood in a public arena, with my sign, and I waited.”

Silence fell. Dean tapped his toe irritably, but Sam shook his head. It was Cas’s turn to be heard. Huffing, Dean turned away, but he didn’t leave. Eventually, Cas continued. 

“I chose carefully. It was in the business district. And there was no happiness there. The humans walked in groups but alone. Faces caught in expressions of weariness, and sadness, and pain. Not a single one showed joy. And not a single one stopped. I stood there, ready to offer a little brightness and light. And I wanted to. I wanted to! I may be fallen and graceless, but Father charged us, his first children, with loving you. And though I am broken and weak, I can do this! This is the one thing I can do to help Father’s children. This is the one thing I can do to be needed.”

Castiel’s voice broke on the last word, and though he never looked up, Sam could see the splatter of fat droplets as they hit his now clenched hands. The angel’s misery moved Sam to do… _something_. 

Dean was quicker. 

“How’d you get the black eye, Cas?”

And stupider. 

Sam held his breath as the angels back stiffened, but he replied steadily enough. “One gentleman, looked so burdened with earthly woe, I approached him, arms held out. Before I could even offer, he attempted to stab me with his umbrella. I had my _sign_ , Sam. My intent was patently obvious!”

Throwing himself back against the sofa, the angel crossed his arms and glared at his lap. When he spoke, his voice was low.

“I only wished to help.”

Even Dean’s hardened heart was not unaffected. Throwing an arm around Castiel, he shook him slightly, in lieu of a proper hug, offering what sympathy he could.

“Ah, fuck, Cas. People wallow in their misery. It ain’t your fault, and I know – I _know_ that if they gave you a chance, a hug from you would brighten their fucking day. This was just your first go – practise makes fucking perfect right? And I bet Sammy would be happy to help next time.”

Blinking the tears away, Castiel looked up at Dean.

“And you, Dean?”

“I…” Dean’s eyes shifted. He looked at Sam, who gave nothing away, and back to Castiel, whose eyes beseeched. A deep breath later, he straightened his back and he looked the angel square in the eye. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

That wasn’t good enough for the angel though. 

“Do you mean that, Dean?”

There was something in Castiel’s voice. Sam felt it, and he knew Dean did too: Dean’s response would be binding.

“Ah fuck. Yeah, I mean it. Sam and I will come and help you with your free fucking hugs.”

“Dean!” Castiel was radiant. But he quickly sobered. “If that was your best effort at hugging, we have some work to do.”

Cas got some hugging practise in before Dean could disengage himself.

~o~

It might not have made the Winchesters’ happy, but sure as hell made Cas happy. Together the three of them had splashed colour and glitter onto three garishly decorated signs, inviting the readers to _Free Hugs_.

The tip of his pink tongue poking out, Castiel took each decision slowly and seriously, from the colour of the writing, to the size, to the placement on the page. 

“It has be both visually and spiritually appealing,” he’d informed the brothers. Sam couldn’t help but smother a laugh at the lofty advice. Mind you, it was pointed at Dean, whose background image of prison bars didn’t get the angel seal of approval, but stayed anyway. 

“It needs to bring you joy, too, Dean,” said angel had gently informed Dean. 

Castiel left them, needing time to choose his softest, most loving clothes. Sam didn’t comment when Dean added little glittery bees to the background of his sign, instead sliding the glue closer.

~o~

“Oh my god! Look at him! He’s dreamy! Hug him! Go on!!! Hug him!”

The giggling girls tottered up to Dean, only quickly dug their heads and walk past as he turned his scowl on them. Sam offered a sympathetic smile to his brother, before staring down at the girls. 

“Free hugs?” He proffered his sign, the uncomfortable giggles not exactly surprising. With sad faces they continued on, until they stopped at Cas: who was in his fucking element. 

Cas, with his hopeful smile, his sparkly love-heart filled sign, his angora sweater, and a heart big enough to love all of humanity. 

“Free hugs?”

The girls looked at each other, before breaking into happy giggles, launching themselves at Cas, who had arms big enough for the three of them. Eventually, the girls wandered off, but not before taking photos of themselves and the angel, still proudly holding his _Free Hugs_ sign. 

“You were right, Sam! This is much better. I’ve taken your advice, and I’ve found the regular free hugs spots. As far as I know, there are 45 regular spots and this number is continually grow-“

Sam let Castiel’s words wash over him. It was good to see the angel smiling again. 

He’d let Dean negotiate them some free weekends.

**Author's Note:**

> free hugs for all xox


End file.
